Doubt
by Elie.N.P
Summary: "Maybe a life among humans, with Yuki, with his friends, a life without constantly worrying about her safety was more well-suited for him. It broke her heart in half, but she cared about him too much to keep him prisoner by her side."


**Well, obviously I don't own Dance in the Vampire Bund, but I loved the anime, the manga too, and wanted to try to do something with Mina and Akira. Sorry if they are out of character.**

**There are some minor SPOILERS so if you don't know who the three lords are, don't read (even if it's not too revealing). **

**Reminder: English is not my native language, hope it won't be a too big bother. **

**Enjoy your reading! **

* * *

Doubt

Mina was watching the Bund without really seeing it. The decision she had just made had been one of the hardest ones in her life, if not the hardest one, but she had to take it. Being selfish wasn't an option for her. She was, after all, the ruler of all vampires. She had to think about them before thinking about her.

It had been thus since the beginning, since her birth, and it would remain the same until the end, her death.

Keeping Akira by her side was selfish, an act which was hurting two important persons to her, Yuki and the werewolf himself. Once you really thought about it, you came to the conclusion that being her protector had never been his choice. First, it had been a childish promise, something she had held onto with great force even knowing it was ridiculous. Then he had had to swear his loyalty towards her on his seventeenth birthday. Who would disobey a whole pack of werewolves? Thus betraying an old custom?

Little by little, Mina had understood. She had forced his loyalty on Akira. He had never chosen it, agreed to it. No, again and again, she had forced him.

She could say he truly wanted to protect her now, but she couldn't stop doubting. Maybe a life among humans, with Yuki, with his friends, a life without constantly worrying about her safety was more well-suited for him. It broke her heart in half, but she cared about him too much to keep him prisoner by her side. It was impossible for her to escape her duty, she was royalty after all, however she would do her best to release Akira of this burden. The Bund was her creation, her dream and her burden at the same time, not his.

Mina Tepes had made a choice.

"If only I had the courage to say it," she murmured.

She would tell Vera, and then the woman would make the announcement, because she wasn't able to do it herself. She didn't want to face his reaction. If he argued to stay by her side...

"Dream, maybe he would only be relieved and live without saying anything."

It was, in reality, what she wouldn't bear to watch: him, leaving her, without any regrets.

Her fist collided with the glass before she realised what she was doing.

"Shit! It's raining," she growled.

Rain quickly soaked her entirely. Her clothes, her hair, her face. The rain took the upper hand, allowing her to surrender to the tears which were threatening to flood her cheeks. Thus, nobody would be able to tell she had been crying. A perfect alibi. Yet, she would still have to find a story to explain the broken window.

* * *

"A bird isn't plausible Hime-sama."

The vampire sighed, she hadn't had the time to find a good excuse and here was the outcome. Being interrogated by Vera wasn't what she appreciated the most.

"Hime-sama, please, tell me what happened."

"I already told you Vera-"

"Did that supposed bird, or the rain itself, or cloud why not, make a face to you thus getting you angry and making you break the window?" Akira tried to joke but his tone was dead serious.

Mina's behaviour was worrying him. For a certain time now, she seemed to always avoid him, never staying alone with him, never warning him of her trips. Did she not want him by her side anymore? Was she rejecting him? The doubt was hurting him, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her directly. What if he was right? Then it would only hurt more.

Maybe he should ask Yuki, but she didn't seem to spend a lot of time with the princess lately. Was she also being avoided?

And now the princess was being found, soaked, laying on the couch as if a window was not broken and that it wasn't raining inside the room. He could not quite believed she put it on a bird's back. He wasn't so naïve!

"Well," Mina began, her eyes fixed on Vera," it's-"

Her phone cut her off, much to her relief. Her face hardened as the person was speaking. Bad news Akira guessed.

"I understand. I will be going immediately. Vera, we are off," she announced.

Akira took a step forward but she prevented him from doing more. "You stay here. With a broken window who knows what could try to enter the castle."

"But I'm your protector!" he protested, "not one of the castle!"

She didn't answer back, yet he was sure he heard her whisper something near "it would be better". It made him frown.

The princess was up to something and he didn't like not to know what she was planning.

He did trust her with the safety of her people, but he certainly did not trust her with her own well-being. Since the departure of the three Lords she hadn't acted like her usual self.

Mina clenched her fists. She had to leave the room quickly. Being near Akira was not acceptable anymore. She needed to stay away from him or else her will would weaken. 'What a fool,' she thought, 'the ruler of all vampires being afraid of her affection for a werewolf.' Yes, she was definitely a fool. A selfish one. But it was over now, she would fulfil her mission and build a better world for her people. Actually, she hadn't come to life in order to live, she had been born to fight. Her little person was important without really being it. True, her death would be the one of the pure-blooded vampires, but their lives were more important than hers. She could lose her life for them. Even without a pure heir, the vampires would be able to survive. They would simply evolve.

Akira put a hand on her shoulder, making the young queen jump in surprise. She turned to face him, but refused to meet his gaze.

"What's wrong Hime-san?"

"Nothing. I have to go. Administrative business," she evaded.

Akira refused to let her go. His hand on her shoulder, the strength of a werewolf against the body of a young girl. His Hime-san would never use her true strength against him. With him she always remained a fierce vampire into a weak body.

"No. You won't go anywhere. Tell me. What's wrong?"

Mina expectantly turned her head towards Vera, but the woman was already by the door.

"I will take care of the problem. Take your time to join me Hime-sama."

The vampire glared at her subordinate, the word traitor on her lips.

"I thought you never flee," Akira stated.

Mina shrugged, making his arm going up and down. "I don't see what you are talking about. I'm not fleeing anything."

"Sure," he smirked while grabbing her other shoulder. "You are not walking away each time I, or Yuki, come near you. You are not leaving the room when we are about to be left alone."

Mina didn't dare look at his face, instead she kept her eyes on the floor, following the path raindrops were taking on the parquet.

Akira was upset, no doubt, he wanted his words to be light, but his tone was not. The pressure on her shoulders increased as he went on with his speech.

"You are not releasing me of my guard. No, absolutely not. You are not doing that. Say, Hime-san, what are you doing? Why are you not looking at me? "

Raindrops came closer to her shoes. She could already imagine the maids panicking about the fate of such a beautiful parquet. Ruined. Once again, the great ruler of all vampires had ruined something people cared about. Even if it was only the parquet of a room, it was a parquet the maids took great care of. They worried about its cleanliness and now their efforts were wasted, because of her selfishness.

"Hime-san," Akira sweetly said, "are you sure everything went right when the three lords were there? You have not been yourself since their visit."

"They left. It's fine," Mina finally managed to say. "I'm just... There is a lot of work to do, I mean, administrative business, you and Yuki have other things to do. So... you don't need to be bothered by that. Besides, Vera is always with me. No need to worry about my security either."

"Damn it!" Akira cussed under his breath.

Whatever she said, she was fleeing, willingly beating about the bush, trying to bother him to no end in order to make him drop the matter. Useless.

"I'm not an idiot," he whispered into her ear, letting himself being closer to her than the decency would allow. "Something is bothering you. You are thinking about it every second, and every time you see me, it's worst, isn't it? There is something with me. Or is it me that bothers you so much? Hime-san, is it me the problem? Do I have to leave? Do _you want_ me to _leave_?"

A shiver ran down her spine. His chest against hers, his arms on her, his breath on her face. He was close, too close.

"Because if it's what you want. I will leave immediately. Just tell me. Tell me if you want me to leave."

He started to step backwards but the vampire swiftly caught him, encircling his waist with her arms.

"No!" Mina screamed with all her heart. "No. No. No. I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be away from you. I don't... I don't..." she began to sob uncontrollably.

The werewolf quickly returned the embrace, gently pressing her head against his chest.

"It's okay," he whispered, lightly stroking her hair. "It's okay. I'm here. I won't move until you tell me to do so. Don't worry. I'm here."

"But Akira... Akira... If you... If you stay with me you will... you will..." she sobbed, unable to finish her sentence.

She couldn't believe she had lost her control so easily! She had come to a decision! Akira had to leave her side for his own sake. And yet, her selfishness seemed stronger than her good sense.

Seeing Akira talking himself about leaving her... It wad too hard, then seeing him leave her side... No, it would be unbearable.

"What will I do Hime-san? Tell me."

His tone was both gentle and pleading. He hated seeing her cry, feeling her cry – her tears were soaking his shirt. It was tearing his heart apart. He knew she wasn't only the strong and fierce princess, he knew she had a sweeter side, a weaker side, a part of her she almost never let appear. And when she did... well, he couldn't deny the evidence, he didn't know how to react. He was powerless.

"You will... Oh Akira!"

Mina dropped onto her knees. Her hands slid along his arms, her fingers finally entwining with his.

"You will die Akira. You will lose everything if you stay by my side. And I can't allow that to happen!"

He joined her on the ground. "What bullshit are you saying? Hime-san!"

"It's the truth! See what happened with the three lords!"

"I have won!" he cut her off.

"For how long? Akira! It's just a lull! It will get worst, I don't want you to suffer from a choice you haven't made by yourself!"

His eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

She refused to meet his gaze. "Akira, you protect me because of your family. I don't say that you are not sincere with me. Trust me when I say that I cherish the relationship between us. But... but I can understand that it's not what you truly want. So... If you want to leave..." she swallowed hard. "I will understand. After all, your life would be more peaceful if you lived among your human friends, with Yuki for example... It would be better-"

"You're deciding by yourself!" he exclaimed. "You're talking for me without knowing what I really want!"

He instinctively clenched his fists.

"If you want me to leave, then just the hell say it!"

She raised her head. "It's not that Akira, I-"

"If I didn't want to stay by your side I would have said it! I would have told you! Or left you in somebody else's care!"

They were two short-tempered beings. Unable to talk without letting their emotions take the control of them.

And so tt was her turn to clench her fists – by the way crushing his fingers. "Really? Akira, can you really go against your clan's rules?" she asked with fiery eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You respect your clan, would you really go against it in the sole name of your desire?"

He gaped at her. When had he said that she was weak? Kneeling in front of him, forcefully holding him by the hands – not enough though for him to feel too much pain, looking straightly at him, she was one of the most intimidating beings he had ever met, her tears were only adding to the powerful aura she was producing.

"I can live with a lot of things, but having you been killed because of me isn't one of them," her voice wasn't wavering anymore.

He shook his head, relieved. She actually _still_ wanted him by her side, alive and willingly were her only conditions.

Mina suddenly let go of his hands, startled by his laugh. "Aki... Akira?"

Her puzzled gaze made him laugh harder. "What... Did I say something funny?" she asked, offended.

"You are so cute," he said between two breaths.

"What?" the powerful vampire shrieked, furiously blushing.

"You," he repeated when he succeeded in calming himself down, "you are cute when you are worried."

He drew her into his arms. "But it's useless. I won't leave you. I don't want to leave you. True, it started because of a promise between clans, but it has become a promise between two beings, hasn't it? I think... I think I need your presence as much as you need mine," he dared whisper into her ears.

She gasped but couldn't utter any word.

"If my will to stay by your side is the only thing bothering you, then there is no problem, because I don't want to leave your side," he confessed. "Will you allow me to stay?"

Mina knew, even if he didn't clearly say it, that her answer wouldn't really matter. Akira would not believe her saying "no". She buried her head into the crook of his neck. He was the only one able to make her lose her mind like that. First, she had been adamant about him having to leave her, then angry, depressed and now relieved, that adamant decision totally forgotten.

"Will you allow me to stay?" he whispered again.

She gently brushed his chest with her palms. "I..." she took a deep breath. A queen had to consider her people's desires, didn't she? "I don't want you to go away," she shyly murmured, clinging to his shirt.

He was right. She needed him as much as he needed her, even if she didn't really understand what she brought him.

"Then I won't go," he affirmed. "I will stay with Hime-san, always."

She frowned, suddenly realising that it wasn't what she wanted either. She broke their embrace.

"Hime-"

"Stop." she ordered. "I don't want you to stay as a protector. I don't want you to keep on calling me Hime-san. I want you to stay by my side as an equal."

"But your-" he tried to protest.

"My title means nothing Akira. It's only... only a role with duties. I don't want you to be afraid of me, not to tell me everything you want. Akira! I don't want you to be only one of my followers, because for me you are... you are..."

She again clung to his shirt. "Akira," her eyes were shining, " for me you are special." Damn, it was impossible for her to stick to an attitude, she was the puppet of her emotions!

He lightly caressed her cheek. "What are you saying? You are also special for me. I understand-"

"No! You don't understand. Akira!" she pleaded.

She wished he would understand alone, far too afraid to explain it by herself.

The werewolf attentively studied her face. He thought he knew what she was talking about, but no, it was impossible. A butterfly couldn't reach a flower, couldn't live with a flower, and the flower could absolutely not fall for a butterfly. His hand was still caressing her cheek, her face instinctively leaning on his palm, eyes half-closed. She was so beautiful.

"Don't joke Hime-san," his voice was barely above a whisper, "you know it's impossible."

She completely closed her eyes. "Vampires, werewolves, the Bund, they shouldn't exist. They don't exist for some people because they are not rational. Science can't explain them so they don't exist. Their existence is impossible," she sighed. "And yet, I am a vampire. You are a werewolf. And the Bund is real. There are things which defy the impossible."

She opened her eyes, looking straightly at him. "You can't deny that."

"A butterfly-"

"- is a beautiful creature," Mina cut him off.

"But a flower is-"

"- beautiful too," she cut him off again, "in its own way. Different doesn't mean incompatible."

Then he knew. He knew that the butterfly wasn't necessarily condemned to fly around the flower without ever reaching it. Its fate didn't depend on its nature, but on the risks it and the flower were ready to take to be together.

Mina took his hands in hers. Not having him by her side was impossible, and going on with their usual relationship was impossible too. She wasn't stupid, a vampire and a werewolf, there would be a lot of obstacles, besides she didn't know what Akira really felt about her, but she was ready to overcome anything. She smiled, she would face whatever would come because she loved him.

"Akira, do you know that you are the only one able to make me change my mind so fast?"

He felt the uneasiness in her voice. There was still something bothering her. He was about to ask her when the answer suddenly hit him. He moved her around so as to have her back against his chest, his arms around her shoulders, his face in her neck, his lips close to the soft skin.

"That path will surely be harder than the one you first chose."

"No," she declared. "Not having you by my side would have been more terrifying."

She shifted her head on the side, letting her lips brush his cheek. "Do you really understand what I am trying to say?"

He also moved his head, his lips were now almost touching hers.

"You are a flower that fell for a butterfly?" She gave him a tender smile. "And I sure am a butterfly which fell for a flower."

He tightened his embrace. "No doubt. We are crazy. We are equal," he whispered before they locked their lips in a kiss full of love. Their love.

"Well, Mina, next time you have something to say to me," he murmured, "come directly to me, don't make such a mess."

She didn't mind the mocking tone. She didn't mind what he was saying. What only mattered was...

"You called me by my name!" The smile gracing her lips finally fully reached her eyes.

No doubt. After all those emotions, the best had won. Mina Tepes and Akira Kaburagi Regendorf, a vampire and a werewolf, a flower and a butterfly, whatever their true natures were, the love they shared was all that truly mattered.

The End


End file.
